<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[fanmix] creation myth by gadaursan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027201">[fanmix] creation myth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan'>gadaursan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Repository: A Collection of Work Skins and Guides [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AO3 Workskin, Angst, Belligerent Sexual Tension, CSS, Childhood Memories, Cover Art, Fanmix, Getting Back Together, HTML, M/M, Pining, Playlist, Redemption, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A musical narrative for Adam x Snake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Repository: A Collection of Work Skins and Guides [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't have the energy to write full drabbles for this fandom, so instead I made this fancy fanmix that actually has a narrative if you listen in order.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By the way, if you've turned off creator style, I'd recommend turning it on if you want to see the colors and font effects for extra aesthetic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="mixtapeADSN">
  <p>
       
      </p>
  <p class="mixS">
       Playlist Available On (Links):</p>
  <p>
       <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3uOH5srU9FlwujKnhO093Y?si=sGeWStlCRPyhix8cXZoVvQ">Spotify</a>
      </p>
  <p>
       <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLb34HP4tpZKYjZA8pRO7UwY-_2HCCU6Va">YouTube</a>
      </p>
  <h1 class="mixS">POV Key</h1>
  <p class="mixADSN"><span>(Color coded if you turn work skins on!) </span><br/>Adam x Snake</p>
  <p class="mixSN">Snake | Tadashi Kikuchi</p>
  <p class="mixAD">Adam | Shindo Ainosuke</p>
  <h1>Prelude</h1>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">0 (Zero)<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Kotaro Nakagawa</p>
  <h1>Act I</h1>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">I. Mr. Sandman<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">SYML</p>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">II. Risk<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Trafton</p>
  <p class="mixS mixADSN">III. Gooey<span> (Adam x Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Glass Animals</p>
  <p class="mixS mixSN">IV. I Got You<span> (Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">HONNE, Nana Rogues</p>
  <p class="mixS mixSN">V. Throwaway<span> (Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">SG Lewis, Clairo</p>
  <h1>Interlude</h1>
  <p class="mixS mixADSN">Twilight Color<span> (Adam x Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Hiroshi Takaki</p>
  <h1>Act II</h1>
  <p class="mixS mixSN">I. Singularity<span> (Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">BTS</p>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">II. Don't Look Back<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">PREP, Shownu, So!YoON!</p>
  <p class="mixS mixSN">III. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room<span> (Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">John Mayer</p>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">IV. Comme de Garcons<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Jiwoo</p>
  <p class="mixS mixADSN">V. So Beautiful<span> (Adam x Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">DPR IAN</p>
  <h1>Interlude</h1>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">Nightmare<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Kotaro Nakagawa</p>
  <h1>Act III</h1>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">I. Jungle<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Nina Chuba</p>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">II. Death of Me<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">PVRIS</p>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">III. Heartless (Remix)<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">The Weeknd, Lil Uzi Vert</p>
  <p class="mixS mixADSN">IV. Broken Bones<span> (Adam x Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">CVURCHES</p>
  <p class="mixS mixSN">V. Without Me<span> (Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Halsey</p>
  <h1>Interlude</h1>
  <p class="mixS mixSN">Curandelo<span> (Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Yoko Kanno</p>
  <h1>Act IV</h1>
  <p class="mixS mixSN">I. Above and Beyond<span> (Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Jhené Aiko</p>
  <p class="mixS mixSN">II. True Crime<span> (Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Epik High, MISO</p>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">III. Flip<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Glass Animals</p>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">IV. Eyelids<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Saro</p>
  <p class="mixS mixADSN">V. Nowhere to Run<span> (Adam x Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">BOGA</p>
  <h1>Interlude</h1>
  <p class="mixS mixADSN">Signs of Victory<span> (Adam x Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Masaru Yokoyama</p>
  <h1>Act V</h1>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">I. So Done<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Alicia Keys, Khalid</p>
  <p class="mixS mixAD">II. Flight 99<span> (Adam)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Masego, Ta-ku, matt mcwaters, Please Wait</p>
  <p class="mixS mixSN">III. Cigarette<span> (Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">offonoff, Tablo, MISO</p>
  <p class="mixS mixSN">IV. All in the Value<span> (Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">HONNE</p>
  <p class="mixS mixADSN">V. Remember<span> (Adam x Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Katie</p>
  <h1>Postlude</h1>
  <p class="mixS mixADSN">Someday My Prince Will Come<span> (Adam x Snake)</span></p>
  <p class="mixN">Takashi Matsunaga</p>
  <p>
      
     </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't usually get the chance to break out the guitar and jazz tracks. If I end up finishing fanmixes for renga and matchablossom, I'll pack this with them in a series later on. Who knows, maybe I'll find the energy to write proper oneshots for sk8.</p><p>Special thanks to the 10-20 people who found this playlist on Spotify and liked it before i finished it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. playbill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="songname mixAD">0 | Kotaro Nakagawa</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>[Instrumental]</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixAD">Mr. Sandman | SYML</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream</p>
  <p>Make her the cutest that I've ever seen</p>
  <p>Give her two lips like roses and clover</p>
  <p>And tell her that her lonely nights are over</p>
  <p>Sandman, I'm so alone</p>
  <p>Don't have nobody to call my own</p>
  <p>Please turn on your magic beam</p>
  <p>Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixAD">Risk | Trafton</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>Close your eyes, close your eyes</p>
  <p>Do you want to feel alive?</p>
  <p>Take a risk like this</p>
  <p>Take a risk, take a risk like this</p>
  <p>It's alright, you're alright</p>
  <p>When you wake up in the morning light and realize</p>
  <p>It's a risk but it feels like bliss</p>
  <p>Take a risk, take a risk like this</p>
  <p>I got up strong and brave now</p>
  <p>All of my fears I crave now</p>
  <p>I want to know the unknown well</p>
  <p>Stand next to me, our toes out over the edge</p>
  <p>God knows how long until the morning, the morning</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixADSN">Gooey | Glass Animals</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>Mind my simple song, this ain't gonna work</p>
  <p>Mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy smirk</p>
  <p>I can't take this place, I can't take this place</p>
  <p>I just wanna go where I can get some space</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixSN">I Got You | HONNE, Nana Rogues</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>You might be rough around the edges</p>
  <p>But them edges look good</p>
  <p>I got a lot of time for you baby</p>
  <p>You got a fistful of problems</p>
  <p>But just as any man should</p>
  <p>I'll take some of your load off</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixSN">Throwaway | SG Lewis, Clairo</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>And I'm falling so hard for you (Falling so hard for you)</p>
  <p>Would you be there to catch me, too? (Falling so hard for you)</p>
  <p>And I'm falling so hard for you</p>
  <p>Would you be there to catch me, too? Me, too?</p>
  <p>…</p>
  <p>Baby, take my hand and I'll show you the way (Show the way)</p>
  <p>Bring you a little closer, tell you it's okay (It's okay)</p>
  <p>I don't wanna be something you can throw away</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixADSN">Twilight Color | Hiroshi Takaki</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>[Instrumental]</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixSN">Singularity | V from BTS</p><p class="songtrans">
  <a href="https://doolsetbangtan.wordpress.com/2018/06/01/intro-singularity/">(translation by doolsetbangtan)</a>
</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>It's ringing again, that sound</p>
  <p>A crack on this frozen lake, yet again</p>
  <p>You know I threw myself in that lake</p>
  <p>You know I buried my voice for you</p>
  <p>…</p>
  <p>Tell me, if my voice is fake,</p>
  <p>Should I have not thrown myself away?</p>
  <p>Tell me, if even the pain is fake,</p>
  <p>What should I have done then?</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixAD">Don't Look Back | Prep, Shownu, So!YoON!</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>Where's your real life</p>
  <p>Can you find it, can you see what's there</p>
  <p>Let's get the opening right, if this is the end</p>
  <p>Annie don't look back he won't be following</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>Keep on down the track that's how you're going to win through</p>
  <p>I know he's got the kind of love that makes you think about giving up</p>
  <p>But Annie don't look back, don't look back</p>
  <p>Just walk away (just walk away, just walk away)</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixSN">Slow Dancing in a Burning Room | John Mayer</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>I was the one you always dreamed of</p>
  <p>You were the one I tried to draw</p>
  <p>How dare you say it's nothing to me?</p>
  <p>Baby, you're the only light I ever saw</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>I'll make the most of all the sadness</p>
  <p>You'll be a bitch because you can</p>
  <p>You try to hit me just to hurt me</p>
  <p>So you leave me feeling dirty</p>
  <p>'Cause you can't understand</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>We're going down</p>
  <p>And you can see it too</p>
  <p>We're going down</p>
  <p>And you know that we're doomed</p>
  <p>My dear,</p>
  <p>We're slow dancing in a burning room</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixAD">Comme des Garçon | Jiwoo</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>If only, if only you'd shine like the diamond I took you for</p>
  <p>Your surface reduced to reflections I'm looking for</p>
  <p>You'll show me what I want to see in me</p>
  <p>Cause both us got some gaps to fill</p>
  <p>And you're lucky I'm stuck here with time to kill</p>
  <p>Lucky I ain't got nobody else</p>
  <p>Lucky I cannot explain myself</p>
  <p>Lucky I honestly lost myself</p>
  <p>Lucky I'm stuck here with nothing else</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>As long as you take me for anything better</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixADSN">So Beautiful | DPR IAN</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>Let's take a trip down a dark place, baby</p>
  <p>Look for me now, I'm not that (crazy)</p>
  <p>Let's talk about what makes you happy</p>
  <p>'Cause I know (I know)</p>
  <p>I'm calling for you</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>Come get your funky love story</p>
  <p>I love it when the skies can't sleep</p>
  <p>I left a message encased in me</p>
  <p>So, bye-bye (so, bye-bye)</p>
  <p>A flawless ending</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixAD">Nightmare | Kotaro Nakagawa</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>[Instrumental]</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixAD">Jungle | Nina Chuba</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>They cut their teeth in the jungle</p>
  <p>I've been there, I've seen it</p>
  <p>They do cut-throat things down in the jungle</p>
  <p>They eat all the humble</p>
  <p>They cut their teeth in the jungle</p>
  <p>I've been there, I've seen it, I joined in</p>
  <p>In the dance of oblivion</p>
  <p>K-k-kill for a million</p>
  <p>The godless wasting of air</p>
  <p>And the worst is nobody cares</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>Fake friends, fake foes, brutalise</p>
  <p>Fake smiles, shit show, don't wanna die</p>
  <p>This is competition, everyone's ambitious</p>
  <p>Numero uno 'til everyone falls</p>
  <p>'Til everyone falls</p>
  <p>'Til everyone falls</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixAD">Death of Me | PVRIS</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>This love looks like a loaded gun</p>
  <p>A noose around my neck or a sweet poison</p>
  <p>If it gets in the wrong hands, then we're fucked</p>
  <p>'Cause heaven knows what you do to me</p>
  <p>You could chain me up or set me free</p>
  <p>And you could suffocate or let me breathe, yeah</p>
  <p>Baby, you could be the death of me</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixAD">Heartless (Remix) | The Weeknd, Lil Uzi Vert</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>I lost my heart and my mind</p>
  <p>I try to always do right</p>
  <p>I thought I lost you this time</p>
  <p>You just came back in my life</p>
  <p>You never gave up on me (Why don't you?)</p>
  <p>I'll never know what you see (Why won't you?)</p>
  <p>I don't do well when alone (Oh yeah)</p>
  <p>You hear it clear in my tone</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>'Cause I'm heartless (Ooh)</p>
  <p>And I'm back to my ways 'cause I'm heartless</p>
  <p>All this money and this pain got me heartless</p>
  <p>Low life for life 'cause I'm heartless</p>
  <p>Said I'm heartless</p>
  <p>Tryna be a better man, but I'm heartless</p>
  <p>Never be a weddin' plan for the heartless</p>
  <p>Low life for life 'cause I'm heartless</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixADSN">Broken Bones | CHVRCHES</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>You're on your own</p>
  <p>I'm lying here</p>
  <p>Inside your sleep</p>
  <p>Keep yourself</p>
  <p>Awake for this</p>
  <p>Wait till dawn and then go</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>Our love will never die</p>
  <p>Broken bones and promises</p>
  <p>Your weakness is clear now</p>
  <p>I see your kind eyes</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixSN">Without Me | Halsey</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there</p>
  <p>Feeling so high but too far away to hold me</p>
  <p>You know I'm the one who put you up there</p>
  <p>Name in the sky</p>
  <p>Does it ever get lonely?</p>
  <p>Thinking you could live without me</p>
  <p>Thinking you could live without me</p>
  <p>Baby, I'm the one who put you up there</p>
  <p>I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)</p>
  <p>Thinking you could live without me</p>
  <p>Live without me</p>
  <p>Baby, I'm the one who put you up there</p>
  <p>I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah yeah)</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixSN">Curandelo | Yoko Kanno</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>[Instrumental]</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixSN">Above and Beyond | Jhené Aiko</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>Just like that, you turn your back</p>
  <p>I do everything you ask of me (Yeah)</p>
  <p>Just like that, I take you back</p>
  <p>And I still fuck with you so passionately</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>Don't act like you don't know</p>
  <p>I don't show whenever you call (Ooh, oh), yeah</p>
  <p>Don't act like you don't know (No, no)</p>
  <p>I don't go above and beyond for you</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixSN">True Crime | Epik High, MISO</p><p class="songtrans">
  <a href="https://epikhightrans.tumblr.com/post/640723623762706432">(translation by epikhightrans @tumblr)</a>
</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>Left alone on the pavement</p>
  <p>Thinkin' back on what it was</p>
  <p>I'd open up my chest for your entertainment</p>
  <p>I'd do anything for us</p>
  <p>I'd do any—</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>You're my…</p>
  <p>Your names, given by the world, deny you</p>
  <p>“Obsession”, “intoxication” and“taboo”</p>
  <p>You're a controversial work</p>
  <p>The embers that agitate me</p>
  <p>Don't care what they say</p>
  <p>You make my dead heart beat again</p>
  <p>With enemies all around,</p>
  <p>You make me unclench my fist and hold a pen in its stead</p>
  <p>Love is found wherever the heart travels</p>
  <p>Wherever that may be</p>
  <p>A street of fallen leaves or a path covered with flyers</p>
  <p>The sky, the land</p>
  <p>Even if we break any law</p>
  <p>Love is love</p>
  <p>How could a world that's turned its back on love</p>
  <p>Ever understand love that's turned its back on the world?</p>
  <p>Instead of the false chastity of abstinence</p>
  <p>The obscenity we write from head to toe</p>
  <p>Is a word of poetry to me</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixAD">Flip | Glass Animals</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>Here's to the one with the smoking stare</p>
  <p>Running through my head with a bolo knife</p>
  <p>Chopping up the threads made up from looms</p>
  <p>Of love and blood and hate and some empty tunes</p>
  <p>…</p>
  <p>I'm gonna go back</p>
  <p>I'm gonna go back</p>
  <p>I'm gonna go back to a face, no more mask</p>
  <p>I was in full bloom until I met you</p>
  <p>I'm gonna shake my fetters I'm breaking loose</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixAD">Eyelids | Saro</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>I've grabbed all I can</p>
  <p>Empathy won't fit in these cold hands</p>
  <p>Driven by my nature</p>
  <p>Let the river take you like a fool</p>
  <p>But it rushes back into the bones</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>You'll never know</p>
  <p>How far the cycle goes</p>
  <p>And even though</p>
  <p>You're made of gold</p>
  <p>I'd rather sleep alone</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>In my eyelids</p>
  <p>I've tattooed your words</p>
  <p>To remember</p>
  <p>What I don't deserve</p>
  <p>Could you be</p>
  <p>Why I feel so empty?</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixADSN">Nowhere to Run | BOGA (Orig. Martha and the Vandellas)</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>I know you're no good for me</p>
  <p>But you've become a part of me</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>How can I fight a lover</p>
  <p>That shouldn't be</p>
  <p>When it's so deep, so deep</p>
  <p>Deep inside of me</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>My love reaches so high, I can't get over it</p>
  <p>It's so wide, I can't get around it, no</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixADSN">Signs of Victory | Masaru Yokoyama</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>[Instrumental]</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixAD">So Done | Alicia Keys, Khalid</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>I lost control over all my energy</p>
  <p>Done so much damage to my heart</p>
  <p>I've given in, I've changed my identity</p>
  <p>I didn't mean to go so far</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>Oh my God (God)</p>
  <p>I wish (wish) I could be (be) better than this</p>
  <p>My God, wish (wish) I could be</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>'Cause I'm so, so done (so done, so done)</p>
  <p>Guardin' my tongue, holdin' me back</p>
  <p>I'm livin' the way that I want (I want)</p>
  <p>'Cause I'm so, so done (so done)</p>
  <p>Fighting myself, goin' through hell</p>
  <p>I'm livin' the way that I want</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixAD">Flight 99 | Please Wait, Masego, Ta-ku, matt mcwaters</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>We was a war and at love and</p>
  <p>At war and at love and at war and I love you</p>
  <p>But I'll tell you I'd give it up, give it up</p>
  <p>And now I can see you</p>
  <p>I hope you can see the way</p>
  <p>That I have changed when I embrace you</p>
  <p>Baby let's give it up, let's live it up</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>'Cause it was bad when I did it, but we start fresh</p>
  <p>You was mad but I ran to ya, let's start fresh</p>
  <p>Now I'm tryna be the man for you, let's start fresh</p>
  <p>Took a flight and a train for you, let's start fresh</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixSN">Cigarette | offonoff, Epik High, MISO</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>Two hearts come together</p>
  <p>We were truly there</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>I fall down then I fall down</p>
  <p>Puff of heaven</p>
  <p>I feel like I'm in a day dream</p>
  <p>I go up then I go up</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>I could, I could be there for you</p>
  <p>I could, I could be the one to</p>
  <p>I'd be your cigarette</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixSN">All in the Value | HONNE</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>I never thought that I could deserve you</p>
  <p>I must admit that I wasn't like you</p>
  <p>But given all the time that I gave you</p>
  <p>I can no longer wait for approval</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>I want you to really want me too</p>
  <p>Cause it's all in the value</p>
  <p>I need you to really need me too</p>
  <p>Cause it's all in the value</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixADSN">Remember | KATIE</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>Boy, you had me hypnotized under your spell</p>
  <p>We were lost in a fantasy</p>
  <p>Chasing those memories</p>
  <p>It's like I can taste you</p>
  <p>I swear to God I still taste you</p>
</div><div class="songblock">
  <p>Remember, I remember</p>
  <p>We make love, love memorable, memorable</p>
  <p>We make love, love not typical, typical</p>
  <p>Remember, I remember</p>
  <p>How many times that we</p>
  <p>The time and the place that we</p>
  <p>Remember, I remember</p>
  <p>I, and I remember</p>
</div><hr/><p class="songname mixADSN">Someday My Prince Will Come | Takashi Matsunaga</p>
<p></p><div class="songblock">
  <p>[Instrumental]</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CSS Code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The following is the CSS code I used to format this work. You are free to use or study this code without needing to ask for permission to use. While I cannot enforce many rules on how to use this, I would appreciate some credit wherever that applies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre>/* formatting for headings (interludes, acts, etc) */
.mixtapeADSN h1 {
  font-family: serif;
  font-weight: bold;
  letter-spacing: 3px;
  text-transform: lowercase;
  margin-top: 3em;
}

/* formatting for div container of fanmix */
.mixtapeADSN {
  margin-bottom: 3em;
}

/* Formatting for all text in the fanmix */
.mixtapeADSN p {
  font-family: serif;
  text-align: center;
  text-transform: lowercase;
  letter-spacing: 3px;
  line-height: 1.0;
}

/* Disables non-workskin text */
span {
  display: none;
}

/* eliminates whitespace between footer image and text */
.imgAD {
  margin-top: -3em;
}

/* extra formatting for artist name paragraphs */
.mixN {
  opacity: 0.8;
}

/* extra formatting for song name paragraphs */
.mixS {
  font-weight: bold;
  font-size: 24px;
  margin-bottom: -0.5em;
}

/* Mixtape song assignment colors */
.mixSN {
  color: #AD7FCD;
}

.mixAD {
  color: #669FE8;
}

.mixADSN {
  color: #D46DAC;
}
</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. HTML code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The following is an HTML dump for the playlist layout, which can see in the first chapter. While you can technically be able to read the HTML on your own using the Right Click + Inspect Element feature of your browser, I decided to post this in case you can't figure that out. Same rules applies from the CSS Code in the previous chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you can't tell how this code works, songs are color-coded in the work skin to denote which songs I dedicate to which characters. However, this can't be seen by people who don't have work skins turned on, so I added the song assignments in writing in span tags that are hidden if you turn the work skin on. This way both crowds, those who don't read with work skins and those who do, can enjoy the fanmix's full features.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre><p>&lt;div class="mixtapeADSN"&gt;<br/>
&lt;p align="center"&gt;<br/>
&lt;img src="[HEADER IMAGE URL HERE]" alt="a snake descending onto from the top of a wreath"&gt;<br/>
&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p align="center" class="mixS"&gt;<br/>
Playlist Available On (Links):&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p align="center"&gt;<br/>
&lt;a href="[SPOTIFY PLAYLIST LINK HERE]"&gt;Spotify&lt;/a&gt;<br/>
&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p align="center"&gt;<br/>
&lt;a href="[YOUTUBE PLAYLIST LINK HERE"&gt;YouTube&lt;/a&gt;<br/>
&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;h1 align="center" class="mixS"&gt;POV Key&lt;/h1&gt;<br/>
&lt;p align="center" class="mixADSN"&gt;&lt;span&gt;(Color coded if you turn work skins on!) &lt;/span&gt;&lt;br /&gt;Adam x Snake&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p align="center" class="mixSN"&gt;Snake | Tadashi Kikuchi&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p align="center" class="mixAD"&gt;Adam | Shindo Ainosuke&lt;/p&gt;</p>

<p>&lt;h1&gt;Prelude&lt;/h1&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixAD"&gt;0 (Zero)&lt;span&gt; (Adam)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Kotaro Nakagawa&lt;/p&gt;</p>

<p>&lt;h1&gt;Act I&lt;/h1&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixAD"&gt;I. Mr. Sandman&lt;span&gt; (Adam)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;SYML&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixAD"&gt;II. Risk&lt;span&gt; (Adam)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Trafton&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixADSN"&gt;III. Gooey&lt;span&gt; (Adam x Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Glass Animals&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixSN"&gt;IV. I Got You&lt;span&gt; (Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;HONNE, Nana Rogues&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixSN"&gt;V. Throwaway&lt;span&gt; (Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;SG Lewis, Clairo&lt;/p&gt;</p>

<p>&lt;h1&gt;Interlude&lt;/h1&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixADSN"&gt;Twilight Color&lt;span&gt; (Adam x Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Hiroshi Takaki&lt;/p&gt;</p>

<p>&lt;h1&gt;Act II&lt;/h1&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixSN"&gt;I. Singularity&lt;span&gt; (Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;BTS&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixAD"&gt;II. Don't Look Back&lt;span&gt; (Adam)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;PREP, Shownu, So!YoON!&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixSN"&gt;III. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room&lt;span&gt; (Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;John Mayer&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixAD"&gt;IV. Comme de Garcons&lt;span&gt; (Adam)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Jiwoo&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixADSN"&gt;V. So Beautiful&lt;span&gt; (Adam x Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;DPR IAN&lt;/p&gt;</p>

<p>&lt;h1&gt;Interlude&lt;/h1&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixAD"&gt;Nightmare&lt;span&gt; (Adam)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Kotaro Nakagawa&lt;/p&gt;</p>

<p>&lt;h1&gt;Act III&lt;/h1&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixAD"&gt;I. Jungle&lt;span&gt; (Adam)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Nina Chuba&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixAD"&gt;II. Death of Me&lt;span&gt; (Adam)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;PVRIS&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixAD"&gt;III. Heartless (Remix)&lt;span&gt; (Adam)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;The Weeknd, Lil Uzi Vert&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixADSN"&gt;IV. Broken Bones&lt;span&gt; (Adam x Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;CVURCHES&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixSN"&gt;V. Without Me&lt;span&gt; (Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Halsey&lt;/p&gt;</p>

<p>&lt;h1&gt;Interlude&lt;/h1&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixSN"&gt;Curandelo&lt;span&gt; (Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Yoko Kanno&lt;/p&gt;</p>

<p>&lt;h1&gt;Act IV&lt;/h1&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixSN"&gt;I. Above and Beyond&lt;span&gt; (Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Jhené Aiko&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixSN"&gt;II. True Crime&lt;span&gt; (Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Epik High, MISO&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixAD"&gt;III. Flip&lt;span&gt; (Adam)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Glass Animals&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixADSN"&gt;IV. Eyelids&lt;span&gt; (Adam x Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Saro&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixADSN"&gt;V. Nowhere to Run&lt;span&gt; (Adam x Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;BOGA&lt;/p&gt;</p>

<p>&lt;h1&gt;Interlude&lt;/h1&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixADSN"&gt;Signs of Victory&lt;span&gt; (Adam x Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Masaru Yokoyama&lt;/p&gt;</p>

<p>&lt;h1&gt;Act V&lt;/h1&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixSN"&gt;I. So Done&lt;span&gt; (Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Alicia Keys, Khalid&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixAD"&gt;II. Flight 99&lt;span&gt; (Adam)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Masego, Ta-ku, matt mcwaters, Please Wait&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixSN"&gt;II. Cigarette&lt;span&gt; (Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;offonoff, Tablo, MISO&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixADSN"&gt;IV. Remember&lt;span&gt; (Adam x Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Katie&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixADSN"&gt;V. All in the Value&lt;span&gt; (Adam x Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;HONNE&lt;/p&gt;</p>

<p>&lt;h1&gt;Postlude&lt;/h1&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixS mixADSN"&gt;Someday My Prince Will Come&lt;span&gt; (Adam x Snake)&lt;/span&gt;&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;p class="mixN"&gt;Takashi Matsunaga&lt;/p&gt;</p>

<p>&lt;p align="center"&gt;<br/>
&lt;img class="imgAD" src="[FOOTER IMAGE URL HERE]" alt="a pink rose framed by the edge of a wreath"&gt;<br/>
&lt;/p&gt;<br/>
&lt;/div&gt;</p></pre>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>